This is Your Future
by HunterInTheNight
Summary: Alan is from our world, and he wakes up in the FE: Awakening game. He knows what will happen, but now he has the power to change things. What will he change? And what will occur due to those changes? Who knows...hope you enjoy!


**Okay, so I'm in the middle of writing the 7** **th** **chapter to "After All I've Done" and I'm having a bit of writer's block. So instead I'm going to share this with you. It's from one of my old accounts. I started it, but slowly came to a stop when writing it. So, I decided I'd bring it back up and have a second crack at it. I hope you people like it and I'll be sure to have other chapters to other stories up as soon as possible.**

Alan was sitting on his bed in his room, watching Youtube videos of the Dota 2 Boston Major Qualifiers while replaying through Fire Emblem Awakening. He had just finished the 8th chapter and that's when he had to re-watch the scene of Emmeryn dying. After beating the game 13 times over you would think that he'd be used to it, but it always got him. He always wished he could change the story, but it was a game. He couldn't change something that was already programmed. He sighed and set his DS to the side, looking at the time on his computer. It was 12:15 a.m. so he decided to finish the video he was on before sleeping. However he fell asleep before that, only to wake up to something alarming.

A smell wafted through the air. Fresh trees, flowers, long grass, etc. were all around the place. Alan wondered why it smelled like that. His room usually had the smell of dirty laundry that he still kept forgetting to wash. He laid there, trying to collect his thoughts, but that was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching him. He laid completely still and figured that they'd leave him alone. That's when it seemed to get darker. He slowly cracked open his eyes to get used to the lighting. A blur of Yellow and Blue came into his vision as he blinked a few times.

"Ah, I see you're awake." one of them said.

"Are you alright?" the other asked.

Alan's instincts took over as he instantly got up and leaped back into a fighting stance. He had a black belt in karate so he at least knew some self-defense techniques. The two people only stared at him. Neither of them did anything as Alan tried to figure out what was going on. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had on a lavender colored V-neck, what seemed like jeans yet they were soft, boots, and he donned a purple trench cloak. He also saw he had a bronze sword on him and a yellow book. _"A thunder tome I'm guessing." he thought._ Studying the people in front of him, they seemed familiar. He facepalmed as he saw a symbol on the right shoulder of the blue haired person. He knew that symbol all too well. It was the symbol of Ylisse.

"Hello Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa." he greeted them formally.

Chrom and Lissa stared at him in bewilderment.

"Might I ask how you know our names?" Chrom inquired.

"I'll explain in just a second." Alan quickly said. "Mind letting me know where Frederick is? I'd rather not have him up in my face."

"What's this about me?" a voice sounded behind him.

Alan jumped aside. "Sweet Naga you scared the daylights out of me. Don't do that to me."

"Well now that Frederick is here," Chrom cleared his throat, "who are you and where do you come from?"

Alan stared at the three for a few moments before answering.

"My name is Alan, Alan Kitani. As for where I come from, it's a bit strange." he said.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"I come from a world that isn't accessible to from anywhere in this world. I kind of just woke up after falling asleep and appeared here."

Frederick shot him a stern look. "What do you mean you awoke here? How do we know you're not just a Plegian spy? Coming from another world, pegasus dung!"

"Peace Frederick." Chrom said, holding his hand up. "Let's at least hear him out."

Alan took that as his cue to explain. "As I said I just woke up in this world. Where I come from, this world was made into a game."

"You mean like chess?" Lissa wondered.

"Erm…In a sense, yes. It was played on something that doesn't exist here. Make a long story short, I think I've been somehow teleported into this world while playing the game. Therefore, ending up here in front of you."

"That sounds like even more pegasus dung." Frederick stated.

"It's the truth that I know. Believe it if you will. Otherwise I'll just go on my way and figure out how to get back to my world."

"Hold up." Chrom started. "You said that you were from a different world. How would you know your way about? Did the game tell you everything about our world?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Though I don't think Frederick the Wary here will like me tagging along."

"Ah, so you even know what we call him."

Alan nodded. "Yes. There are many things here that I know of. And before you even bother asking I'm not going to say them as some may be personal to others."

Chrom studied Alan for a moment before deciding to drop the subject. It seemed like this wouldn't be something they could get out of him.

"Anyways, we need to move to the town right now." Alan stated.

Chrom raised his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"CHROM! THE TOWN! LOOK!" Lissa screamed.

Alan, Chrom, and Frederick all whipped their heads around to look where Lissa was pointing. The town itself was on fire and the screams of villagers rang out.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm heading down there." Alan said, taking off.

"Alan! Wait!" Chrom tried to stop him.

"Milord, we must assist him." Frederick stated.

Chrom smirked. "And here I thought you didn't trust him."

"I don't." Frederick stated, jumping on his horse and charging towards the village.

Chrom and Lissa followed as fast as they could and upon arriving in the village they came across a bunch of chaos. They saw Alan running at a barbarian class soldier with a bronze sword in hand. The barbarian raised his axe and in a swift motion he swung diagonally, rotating the axe at the same time making it go to the right. Alan held up the flat end of his blade and vaulted over the barbarian using the force from the axe as a way to launch himself. He landed behind the soldier and cut him down before running off to the next barbarian.

Chrom was impressed considering he didn't know how much experience at sword play that Alan had. Though his thoughts were quickly interrupted as a myrmidon came charging at him. He barely had time to pull out Falchion as the sword came for his neck. He knocked the blade away in time to avoid a lethal attack, though the sword nicked the side of his neck. Chrom grit his teeth as he felt a trickle of blood come from his neck. He ignored it and charged forward, thrusting his sword forward the myrmidon sidestepped and parried the attack. The myrmidon smirked as Chrom seemed to be left open, only to have that smirk wiped off his face when Chrom made a parry motion himself and brought the pommel of Falchion straight into the myrmidon's face. Chrom jumped back, letting the myrmidon fall to the ground. At that moment another myrmidon showed up and he sighed. This was a battlefield, no breaks until the battle is won.

Frederick was ruthless in his battle style. You could nickname him the "Great Wall of China" as he simply took attacks head on. He was surrounded by 3 barbarians, a myrmidon, and had a mage wielding a wind tome all attacking him at once. Yet Frederick simply stood there, blocking every single attack with ease. Even the blade of wind headed towards him were cut in two. Eventually the enemy soldiers became tired, the wind mage's tome wore out and the pages fluttered into the wind with their magic power used up. Frederick sighed and in just a few swings he cut down all 5 enemies.

Lissa was busy tending to the town's people. She held her healing staff in hand and a cloth in the other to wipe up any blood. Some of the mothers helped attend to people and point out which villagers needed the most attention. Lissa looked around the place and noticed that the noise of fighting had died down. She wanted to see if the battle was finished, but her job wasn't done. She went back to finishing healing the townspeople. By the time she was done Chrom, Frederick, and Alan had finished clearing out the town of soldier bodies, collecting still usable weapons, and also returning stolen items to their rightful owners. The townspeople thanked them for what they had done for them and Chrom told them that when they reached the capital, he'd dispatch a squad of soldiers to come help rebuild the town. Thanking them again, the villagers saw them off as they headed towards the forest leading to the capital.

"So, Alan." Chrom said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I didn't." Alan responded.

"Wait what?"

"I never learned anything. I just improvised."

"You mean you were able to take out multiple enemies without any sword training experience at all? How in the name of Naga did you pull it off?!"

"As I said, I improvised. Trust me, had I tried to do the magic stuff I probably would've blown myself up. Speaking of which, perhaps I should see if I can even use this thing."

The three Ylisseans watched Alan as he took a yellow book from his coat and held it open. Alan muttered a few words there, sounding them out as best he could, and magic power swelled around him. They watched in awe as the magic seemed to course through him like a golden river. That is until the golden color turned white and quickly exploded. Alan stood there with a comical look and a black face. The Ylisseans stared at him in wonder, until Lissa couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. Soon enough Chrom joined in on the laughter as well. Even Frederick of all people had a small curve on the side of his mouth in a little smirk.

"I think we'll have to work on that then." Chrom laughed.

Alan just returned with a grin. "Yeah. This is gonna be a bit weird. In my world we have nothing like this. I'm surprised I could even make something happen."

"Milord, pardon me interrupting, but we must get going to the capital post haste." Frederick said.

Chrom nodded. "You're right."

"Aww come on Freddie." Lissa complained. "Always such a stick in the mud."

"Only with good intentions milady." Frederick responded.

"Come on you two. Let's get going to the capital already. We'll probably have to set up camp in the forest tonight." Chrom called to them, having started walking already.

The three of them started walking until Alan started to follow them.

"Hey, you mind if I tag along? Kinda need a place to stay and you guys seem trustworthy to me."

Chrom smiled. "You're more than welcome to Alan."

"Milord," Frederick cleared his throat. "Are you sure about this? He could be a Plegian spy."

"Peace Frederick, had he been a Plegian spy then I don't think he would've saved all those townspeople."

"But that could've been an act in order to gain our trust."

Alan decided to interrupt then.

"Alright Frederick look. I'm not gonna lie, but you're kind of being a dick right now. I've told you of where I come from and you can believe me whether you want to or not. I'm also going to tag along with you guys since it's the safest option for me as well. Chrom here agreed to it and I'm taking him up on his offer."

Chrom and Lissa gave Alan a shocked look as no one had spoken to Frederick like this ever. They were afraid that Frederick would lose his cool and lash out at Alan.

Frederick sighed. He took out his spear and pointed it in Alan's face.

"Milord has approved of your following of us, so I will overlook it this time. If you give me one sign that you are a Plegian spy I will cut you down on the spot."

"Deal." Alan replied, smiling. "Let's go now, shall we?"

Alan started to walk off in the same direction that the three were going. Chrom and Lissa looked at each other, surprised at Alan's boldness and guts to stand up to Frederick. No one but their sister and them would stand up to Frederick. They stood there until Frederick called out to them, snapping them out of their thoughts. They quickly ran to catch up and the four of them headed into the forest, trying to make as much distance towards the capital until dark.

 **Okay, so I'm going to end it there. I had this idea a couple years back when I was writing through another account. I've been through multiple accounts trying again and again as I got a bit better at writing. I hope you guys liked this introduction to this story. You can probably see where I'm going with this, taking the idea of someone from our world taking Robin's place and knowing what happens, having the option to change the future. Anyways I hope you liked this and I'm about done with chapter 7 of "After All I've Done", so that'll be up soon. I do have more time to write this week as I don't have rehearsal for Wind Symphony this Tuesday or Thursday. Well then, HunterInTheNight out!**


End file.
